Cool For The Summer
by RchHghr
Summary: The summer before your final year! You find a letter proposing a Scavenger Hunt! Do you accept? Even if you don't know who your partner in crime is? Why yes of course? What's a summer before your final year without a little adventure, a little daring and a whole lot of fun! Experience what you haven't experienced before! Take a risk with someone you otherwise wouldn't! Herm.Dra.
1. Cool For The Summer-Demi Lovato

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I got this idea on a trip around New York. I hope you enjoy! This is a multiple chapter story.

!

(Book is opened for a class assignment when the parchment falls out. Student picks it up and reads what it says)

Hello Student,

Its nearing the end of the school year and the stretch of summer is at your fingertips. It's the summer before your last year and I bet you need a break before you have to use your brain for the rest of your life! Although you may be on break you need to keep that brain sharp. I'm imposing on a little fun adventure full of risk and fulfillment. The idea that I have created is a Scavenger hunt throughout the country. You may come from a pureblood family, or you may come from a muggle family—or you may be that one in between! Regardless, you will need to keep your brain on atleast a little! You will need to know your magic, and you will need your 'street skills' because some of the tasks will be without magic. If you want to embark on this fun adventure I need you to write out a 'yes'.

(Student thinks about it. Student looks around at other students studying. No one is talking. The only sounds are the sounds of studying. Everyone is tense with end of the year finals coming up. Student is very tense and anxious. Student is also hungry and tired. Student takes quill and writes a small 'yes')

Excellent! Good luck on your exams! Here are the first four tasks for your Scavenger Hunt!

a summer job in your home town. Save up enough money—you're going to need it!

all your summer assignments! You won't have the time or the energy to finish them later on.

3\. Plant a tree! No reason, I just think we need more in the world.

someone know what you are doing! If you run out of money, or get stranded, you'll want someone to know so they can send out the search party you'll desperately need!

Now I know none of these send you to scavenger, and that's because you'll have to find your partner-in-crime. Someone else has the exact same list with the exact same rules. They cannot do the quest unless they find you. I'll give you a clue though: You may want to go to Lexily in the beginning of the eighth month. Good luck!

(Student becomes even more stressed than when they first found the piece of parchment. They still put it in their bag. They'll forget about this letter until the first day they return home and are looking for something at the bottom of their bag. They'll take it out, look it over, look out the window of the breezy night and decide that they want to do it, that they want to have big adventure before their seventh and final year of school)


	2. Real World-Matchbox 2o

Chapter 2

The letter is in my bag. It is folded neatly in the book it came in the first place. I 'sorta' borrowed the book from the library, but I will definitely return it once the school year starts. I'll just slip it in and no one will be none the wiser.

The station is dirty. Disgusting. A group of kids my age stand together in a corner watching one of the boys pee. It makes me gag. No one around is saying anything, or even noticing.

The floor is wet, and there is something unknown on the floor by the waiting chairs. I don't want to sit down, and I don't want to order anything to eat here while I wait—even though I am very hungry. I have a protein bar in my bag that I was going to save for a later time, but I guess I am going to have to eat that once I get on the train.

I step carefully to the ticket window where a bored looking man sits reading a book with the cover ripped off. The book looks in terrible condition. It is water stained—like this station. His eyes come up when he realizes I am standing here. His book goes down and he sits up from his slouch.

"Where to?" he questions dully. His eyes linger too long on my chest. I feel real uncomfortable in the race back tank and shorts I am wearing. I should've put my zip-up on before I came in. Now I feel as gross as this station.

"Lexily," I say. I finish in my bag for my money. I've converted most of it. I just hope I have enough to get me through what I have to get through.

"There's nothing good there," he scoffs. He prints my ticket and I hand him the money making sure our skin doesn't meet. He has a few questionable bumps on his face and arm. I really hope they are bug bites.

"Thank you," I comment and walk away. I hear him plop back down with the swift lift of his book. I hear the fanning of pages and the quick bend of the spine.

I cringe a little on the inside. Poor book.

I find a spot away from the questionable stuff on the floor and sit on a chair that looks decent. My eyes scan the board. My train will be here in twenty minutes on track number four. I'm sitting very near it already. I don't want to go through the tunnel yet.

I scan the station for a familiar face. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to recognize the face of one of my peers. Unfortunately, I don't recognize anyone. I meet eyes with the guy who was peeing and quickly look away. I get up and go down to the tunnel. Even though it is early I am the only one who stands in the tunnel. I have my wand, and pepper spray in case there is any trouble. There shouldn't be any "magical" trouble here because it is a Muggle Station.

But you never know. My best friends and I are always in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm pretty sure on my own I'll be getting into plenty of trouble. That is, with my partner in crime. I really wonder who it could be? I hope it's someone I can easily communicate with.

For the next twenty minutes, it's just me in the tunnel. No one has come to bother me. I've counted sixty-six drops of water onto the ground.

The length of the ride is going to be two and a half hours. I really want to nap to distract myself in just how hungry I am. With this being my third connection of the day I'm just ready to take a nap. Plus, I really need to use the bathroom, but this is not the place. I don't think I should've sat in that chair.

The train pulls in five minutes late, but I am relieved when I see the bright headlights and the beep of the heavy horn. The driver sees me and pulls to a loud, break screeching halt. The doors open and I step inside. The train is full. I am the only one to be boarding from this station, and the looks alone from these people could melt the metal tracks. I can only imagine how they're going to feel when more people get on from other stations.

With the train in motion I walk back toward the end cars in the hope that there are available seats. There aren't for the first few, but as I get further there are a few seats here and there. I head to the last car where there are fewer people, and a five-seater is available with only one other person sitting on the three -seater side looking out the window. They have a hood on, so I do not get a first impression. I look at the reflection in the window to see who I am going to be sitting with, but I don't get to look long because once we get into sunshine the reflection disappears.

I've gotten a good look and my heart drops. The train lurks and I almost stumble. I sit down on the end seat that divides us.

"Is that really you?" I question.

They turn around and their heart must drop as well.

"Granger, really," Malfoy questions.

I huff with my eyes going skyward. They come back down. They go to him and his Muggle wear. I smirk, but it drops quickly. It is he who has the other letter. I cant think of any other reason he would be on this train.

"You have the other letter, don't you?"

"Of course Know-It-All Granger has one as well. When did you find it?" he questions.

"Does it matter? When did you find yours?"

"Right after winter break," he answers. He pulls his hood up a little further to shield his face more as he sits back and puts his feet up on the seat in front of him. He crosses his arms and slouches in on himself. Is he going to take a nap? I really want to take a nap.

"A week before final exams," I say after a stretched out silence. I add, "I have the book I found it in as well."

"Doesn't matter," he spits, "it has nothing to do with the letter."

I put up my feet as well. I'm sitting here. I am not moving. There isn't anywhere else to go.

"So what do you think of this? And why are you doing it?" I question. My stomach grumbles. I fish in my bag for the protein bar.

"What's with all the questions!" he demands. "I'm trying to sleep."

I bite into the bar so I don't bite his head off. This is very nerve wrecking and exciting. I have so many questions, but apparently, I am going to get nothing out of him.

"We need to work together," I say before my nerves get the better of me. When they don't catch up I quickly add in, "that's what the letter says. Nobody has to know. I'll tell you why I am doing it, even though you won't say why."

He lifts his head. He uncrosses his arms. He looks around over the seat to make sure no one else can hear, or is listening to anything he is about to say. He lowers back down into the seat. He holds out his hand. I look at him, at the hand, and then back at him again. I put my hand in his firmly and we shake firmly before separating. I say in a quiet voice, "I promise not to leave you sleeping on this train, as you should."

He smirks.

I take another bite out of my bar. His eyes go to the bar, and then to me. "Do you trust me?" He questions with his smirk turning into a devilish grin.

"Do you trust me?" I question his question.

"Yes. Do you believe me?"

I scream inwardly. I don't, but I don't have a choice. We have to work together to actually get the list. I need to know what the tasks are.

"For the sake of this game, my answer is 'yes.' I need to trust you, and you need to trust me. We won't leave each other sleeping on this train. I want to sleep as much as you want to sleep. Let's just do this. Like I said no one has to know. This could be fun. It can be the adventure it says it could be. You did tell someone you were doing it, right?"

He settles in on himself again. "Like you said," he says behind a yawn, "no one has to know. Let's keep it that way."

"Let me sleep by the window. You sleep on the outside."

His head comes up again. "Scared you are going to get mugged?" he questions.

The wrinkle in my brow must be creased on my face. I want to tell him off, but it is the truth. "Yes," I say, "it has happened before because I fell asleep."

"You are a deep sleeper." He gets up anyways and switches spots with me. His bag is to the left of him. He adds, "you are a ugly sleeper."

My mouth falls open before I close it. "And you aren't? At least I don't sleep with my mouth hanging open, or my head lolled to one side. You're the ugly sleeper."

This is a argument for little kids.

I put on my jacket, zip it up and put on the hood. I guess we both are going to pretend that we don't know each other right now. That's okay with me. Once I rest up I can figure the next move.

I lean against the window and shut my eyes. I still have to pee. And I am still hungry. My attitude isn't going to any better than his. This is going to be a long something-I just don't know what yet.


	3. Don't Wake Me Up-The Hush Sounds

Chapter 3

The screech of brakes and the quick halt of the train has me rushed at the window hitting my head with a loud sound. I fall back against the seat. Malfoy has fallen into the two seater and onto the floor. He gets up with a few mild words, sits down and takes off his hood. His eyes go to me rubbing my head. He eyes the bump which is already forming.

"Still think it was a good idea to sleep on the window?"

"The Conductor should learn how to navigate better," I bite out bitterly.

Said Conductor comes onto the intercom: "Sorry for the delay, once the train in front of us moves we will be on our way."

Other people in our car groan. One man says a whole bunch of things in a language I cannot identify.

I hitch my bag up onto my shoulder. "I'm going to find the bathroom."

"Next car," he says. He fishes in his bag for something.

He's right. I find the bathroom and am so glad that it is clean. I return and he is eating from a metal container. We meet eyes.

"Do you plan to share?" I question.

He looks into his container and then holds it out to me. I look inside and see that it is stuffed mini potatoes. I take one out and eat it. The meat inside is amazing. The whole thing is amazingly delicious.

"Thanks." I offer.

He nods.

I know I am going to ruin the moment, but I say, "you did not make these."

He shakes his head. I fish in my bag for my sports drink and take a sip. I hold it out to him. I have to share too. I challenge him to accept it.

He does. To my astonishment, he takes it and drinks a little before holding it back to me. Our eyes hold until I take it back, and then until I take another sip. I want to laugh out loud, but I hold it in.

I scan the other people in the car. A few are antsy to keep going. One man talks on his phone with bitter tones. He is going to miss some meeting. He hangs up and sulks quietly.

I don't think it's the right moment to take out the lists and confirm the tasks it's going to show.

He knows this too because he puts his stuff away and uses his bag as a pillow with his feet on the two seater.

I take out the sock I am working on and work on it. The clicking of my needles seems to be the only noise in the car. He must take notice because he turns around on his bag and watches me.

It doesn't bother me that he watches. He can watch me knit away. I watch him and knit at the same time.

The air conditioner in the car kicks on just as we start moving again. I can hear a cheer from the next car where the bathroom is.

His eyes close, and sure enough he is back to sleeping. I know he is sleeping because his arm hangs at his side, and his left eye is left slightly open.

He's an ugly sleeper.

I work on my sock for a while and watch the scenary pass by. It is a really lovely day, and like any other day the night is soon to approach. I wonder where we are going to sleep tonight. I don't know if he has a plan, but now that we are "partners-in-crime" our plans are going to run together.

The train slows at a stop and the other people, along with many others exit the train. The car is completely empty except for the two of us.

"Malfoy," I shake his shoulder lightly, "wake up and take out your list. We're the only ones in this car. Let's put them together and read the tasks. After, you can go back to sleep."

He doesn't stir.

"Malfoy!" I say a little bit louder.

"What?" He says loudly. He pulls his hood up.

"Just hand me your list. I want to read the tasks. You can read them when you fully wake up."

He lifts himself enough to fish in his bag. He pulls out his list and hands it to me. He faces opposite of me this time with the hood covering his face. I guess I have got to him, but how can he not be as curious as I am about this?

The first four tasks on his list have a check next to them all. Even if he was vague about it he must've told someone.

I take out my list and stack the lists together. They combine into one piece of parchment. The writing is smaller this time as there is a paragraph, and then the ten bullet points. I read:

I am so glad that you two have found each other. Whether you know each other or not it's time to work together. Now is where the fun begins. This is a scavenger hunt, so with every task you need to collect the item it calls for. I need every item from the list. If you cannot acquire all the items this will be the last of our communications. Once you have collected every item send an owl to Lorraine Phoenix, and we will find a place to meet for your reward. Good luck.

-Charm the charmer. In Lexily there is a jewelry shop by the name of Jems. Inside there is a jeweler by the name of Mercy. Your task is to buy a stars charm bracelet and pay will a Galleon. It's a Muggle jewelry shop, so your charm will be put to the test.

-In Southport there is a farmers market going on. Your task is to find the witch and buy something off "the list"

-Close to Southport there is a beach below the boardwalk. Your task is to collect five sand dollars. Be careful they are bewitched to heat up by touch. (Best you keep them in water)

-Take a train north to Berlin and find the Muggle Pub Bespoke. Find Thomas and tell him you want to join in the basements trivia night. Show him this list. You will need to put your knowledge to the test for this one because it's a two drink minimal. I hope you can compete under the pressure. Winner wins money, but also a special silver flask.

-In the city of Meriden there is a small park with seven benches. It's a very busy park, don't use magic in front of the Muggles. There is a gargoyle on the building across the street. One of the benches is missing a screw. Figure out which one, and get the screw in the slot. Once it goes in it will turn blue and pop out. I want the screw.

-Lavender Avenue. You'll need to take a train to get to the city of Lavender. It's a wonderful town full of flowers and art. Unfortunately, there is a sign that is spelled wrong. I want that letter. You'll have to figure out a spell to unstick it. Don't get caught by a police officer.

-In the farming town of Simsbury there are fourteen clocks. One of the times is wrong. (you better have a watch on for this one.) Take the minute hand, why don't you?

-And finally! In Ellington, at night the street lamps go on. One doesn't work. I want the light bulb. Take it out, but be careful. I won't tell you how to take this one out.

I scan the list again and settle back. Being caught using magic will be the least of our problems. If we are going to commit acts of vandalism we might get arrested by a police officer. I wonder how Malfoy would react to getting arrested and put into handcuffs. Would he use magic on the officers and risk getting caught by someone from the Ministry?

I can say for myself that I am excited to do this. I wonder who this Lorraine Phoenix is, and whether or not this can be accomplished by the two of us.

Malfoy sleeps for another half an hour before he sits up. His face is red. I can really notice the sun burn on his cheeks once he puts his hood down. He won't answer my questions if I question it, so I don't.

When he looks at me his eyes stray to the bump on my left temple. It doesn't bother me too much. I didn't have ice so it's going to bruise. I can just cover it with my hair.

"A rude way to wake up," I shrug.

He nods. His eyes are red and tired. He scratches the back of his neck and yawns. "Do you have any more to drink?" he questions.

"Yes." I take out the sport drink and give it to him. He finishes off the rest of it.

"Thanks."

I nod. "Your welcome." All the times he's insulted me; all the times he talked about my blood, and the apparent "ugliness" to it, and he drinks from the same drink I've had my mouth on. Too bad no one will ever know.

I hand him the list and he reads. Meanwhile I take out the tourist map I brought in the second station I was in. I look for the locations she's specified for each point. I can find five out of the eight. I mark them with a little 'x'.

My eyes go back to him, and he's smirking.

"What?" I question.

"I know what you were thinking when you read these."

"Oh yeah?" I challenge, "what was I thinking?"

"You would enjoy watching me get caught by a Muggle Officer."

I cannot hold in my laugh so I let it out. It comes out more like a bark with tears in my eyes.

"Can you blame me?" I question. I wipe my eyes. Sunblock from my face burns my left eye. I use my sleeve to wipe it.

"It's not going to happen. You are not the only one who has any brains, or common sense."

"We'll see. But I guess you're up first. I'm leaving it up to you charm the jeweler."

"Piece of cake. This'll be easy."

My lips purse together. I can't wait to watch this.


	4. Semi-Charmed Life-Third Eye Blind

Chapter 4

Lexily station looks very decent, but deserted. Not one person waits on the platform. The only person I can see is the ticket master, who sits behind a window, and just like the sleeze ball prior, reads a book with a split spine. At least the book is in good condition.

"Ready?" I question.

He hitches up his bag and we exit the train. We head inside and there is not one person in here either. We lock eyes.

"You better be as charming as you think you are," I spit in spite of myself.

He grins. "You'll be eating your words Grangers."

I show him the map, and just how big Lexily is.

Very. This jewelry shop can be anywhere. I take the map back out to the ticket master and ask him where it is.

"Not quite sure that place is in your budget, girly," he slurs with an accent he wishes he could hide.

Malfoy snickers. I elbow him, which makes him snicker louder.

"I just want to know where it is, if you may?"

He circles a street not too far from here. I take the map back without even a 'thank you.' The nerve of him to tell me whether or not I can afford something.

Outside I elbow him. "Really?"

"Even the Muggles know you are poor."

"I am not poor, and even if I was it shouldn't matter."

"You knit," he says. He pulls his hood up against the hot late day sun. I'm feeling the opposite way. I take my zip-up off as we walk and stuff it into my bag. I have sunblock on. I am not going to turn red like he is right now. I can even see that his scalp is red.

I turn on him. "There's nothing wrong with knitting. It is a great way to help people and rel—what are grinning at?"

"Mild surprise obviously not wiping off my face, but I see our little goody-goody two shoes has a tattoo."

I've actually already forgotten about that. Its only almost two months old. I'm feeling really daring this summer, and to some extent, I kind of like it. It's not like any of the daring that has almost cost me my life. This is a safe daring—as safe as its going to get with Draco Malfoy.

I smile. "Do you want to see it?" I want to make him feel uncomfortable, but I don't think that's going to work, unless—

I quickly add in, "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours. I know you have one too."

He shrugs. We're stopped at a street corner. It's pretty quiet around here. It's a bus stop, and no one else is around. We won't look that obvious standing here, unless that's not what people do around here.

He turns around and lifts the back of his hooded sweat shirt up and I see a tribal tattoo of some sort. It doesn't look familiar to me, but it must mean something to him.

"Is it new?" I question.

He puts the shirt down. "No, it's not. Show me yours."

I switch my bag to my other shoulder and move the strap of my tank-top so he can see, and he gets close to look.

"Tree of knowledge."

I switch back. "Yes. Do you like it?" His opinion doesn't matter, but I just want to know.

He nods.

"Thanks. So, about your tattoo; that wasn't the one I wanted to see."

His eyes align with realization, and his eyes narrow. He shakes his head. "Don't worry about that. That has nothing to do with what we are doing this summer. We agreed to trust each other." He holds out his hand.

Our eyes lock again. Keeping that eye contact I take his hand firmly in mine. "Deal! I'm trusting you because you are trusting me. I already made a deal with you on the train. Now, this is your deal."

"Okay." He takes his hand away. We head on.

We are the only ones around. The windows of shops are too dirty to see into, and the jewelry shop is no different. "Jems" looks like a place I could afford.

"Have a plan?" I question.

"I'm going to use my charm and trade the galleon for the star charm bracelet."

I fish in my bag and pull out the galleon and hold it out to him. He looks at it and then he looks at me doubtfully.

"The list says-"

He takes it from me and pockets it. He reaches into his bag and pulls out something in a fisted hand. He holds it out to me.

"What?" I question. I have yet to take it.

He takes my hand and puts the heavy black velvet sack in it. I open it up and see a ton of Muggle money.

"Did you think you were going on vacation?" I question dubiously.

"I don't sleep on the street," he says.

"Why am I holding this?" I question. The weight is heavy in my hand. Just how much does he think he needs to backpack across the country?

"You know more about this than I do."

"Okay, and even though I can manage my own, fair is fair." I hand him my pouch with the Wizarding money I converted for this adventure. When he takes it I feel a little hint of embarrassment; just a little because it's not as heavy. At least I knew I was backpacking and not going to a foreign country for holiday.

He tosses it into his bag. "Fair is fair." He says and I am taken aback on him agreeing with me, on him doing this with me. I'm going to find out why he is doing this, and what he wants to gain from this.

"I'm going to linger outside and give you time to set yourself up. I'll come in and pretend to browse. I can't miss this. I want to see if you are as charming as you think you are."

"We just had this discussion," he shrugs, "I am."

He goes inside. The door has a bell on it. I can hear it from the street. I linger outside and look around. The sun isn't near setting yet, but it isn't high in the sky anymore. It's not cooking the back of my neck or scalp. I don't need to reapply sunblock, if anything, I can't wait to wash it off.

After a few minutes I push the door open and go inside. The shop is beautiful. There is jewelry everywhere. Nothing is behind a glass case. Everything is displayed on jewelry trees, shelves and more. I'm not one to wear jewelry, but there are some very beautiful pieces all around.

Toward the back I hear Malfoy talking, but I can't make out the words. A woman's voice is heard as well, but I can't decipher. I look around the shop. The bell was rung so she knows that another customer is in the store. She doesn't come scurrying.

They both laugh.

I linger down the wall displays and get closer to where they are, and sure enough he is layering it on good.

"I couldn't have asked for someone more charming to assist me. Your beauty steals the shine out of every piece in here."

My eyes roll on their own accord. I pick through a few roped bracelets with little beads on the end.

"I can say the same thing," she purrs, "I see that you've been in the sun all day, why don't you hang around for a while and I can cool you off."

Seriously? Is that the best that she's got. You've just met a stranger, and immediately you are going to spend the night? Girls like her make me sick. There is no substance in her what so ever.

I check the price on the bracelet. I don't see anything special about it, but the price is ridiculous.

"I might just have to take you up on that offer. But, the sun is still in the sky, why don't we meet under the light of the moon?"

At least he won't delay us. I know he's just saying that as a ploy.

"Why don't we?" she flirts. I hear movement. "We'll be very comfortable upstairs. I just brought brand new candles."

"Then this will be a night I won't forget. Thank you for trading with me. The receiver will never know the secret that we are going to share."

"Not a soul!" she squeals. They both come out of the back. She see's me, and I see her. I really see her. She is beautiful. Her black hair hangs heavy behind her back. Her eyes are lined black and her pale skin is flawless. She would definingly believe the lies coming out of his mouth.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" she questions me.

"I was looking for a gift for my sister, but I can see that nothing will fit my budget."

From behind her he gives a small shake of his head. He's making fun of me, and I don't like it one bit. It's bad enough my self-esteem isn't as strong willed against her beautiful. They look like they would be a power couple.

It's all about the money for people like them.

"Cash only. All prices are final," she recites manually.

"Thank you." I leave the shop. He comes out a short time later and we walk around the corner and back toward the station.

"I missed your performance. I didn't see you in action. I caught the tale end. You weren't lying, were you?"

He takes the velvet pouch out his bag and holds it out to me. I open it and spill the bracelet into my hand. The stars all sparkle from their links of silver. It's a very beautiful piece.

"You think I'm going back there tonight?"

"Nobody is stopping you," I say snippily.

"She's not my type. I told you I had skills. I put them to the test, and they worked. Can't help it I have the whole package."

My face scrunches with the shake of my head. "All that matters is that the task is done."

"If they're as easy as that we'll have it done in no time."

"I think that was just a warm up," I inform. We've made it back to the station. I take out the list and a pen. I mark a check next to the first task.

The next one on the list is:

Southport: There is a farmers market going on. Your task is to find the witch and buy something off "the list."

"Should we get a train out of here tonight and sleep over there?"

He taps me on the shoulder and points to a sign posted about the farmers market going on every Wednesday in Southport.

"I guess tomorrow is our lucky day," I say, "Though I don't think we have to do these in order. On the next train ride we'll compare the locations and the list."

He just gives a shrug. "Let's go eat behind the station. There's a little restaurant."

"Did your girlfriend tell you that?"

"Jealous?" he questions.

"Nope. You should be looking for something with a little more substance. But, then again, I have to remember where you come from?"

He gets in my face with the dark look I know him to get when he's really determined. "I always get what I want."

"Good for you." I pat his arm and he's so repulsed that he takes a step back. I guess we're back to step one again. No one else is around. Does he really think he is going to lose a limb from my touch?

I hold my hands up in a surrender kind of way and then put them down. "Just show me what restaurant you are talking about."

He keeps his eyes on me too long. They are unreadable. Finally, he just leads the way, and I am left feeling stupid.

For what reasons I don't know.


	5. Do You Believe In Magic- Aly and Aj

Chapter 5

The restaurant turns out to be a quiet, slummy kind of place. Never the less, the food is good. Dinner is a quiet affair. If I was with my friends we'd be talking about something enjoyable, or about someone. Since I'm with him, and we have nothing in common, its quiet.

It's a little awkward. He just eats while he is in his own head.

I pay for dinner with the Muggle money from his pouch. He doesn't say anything about it. My expectation for this little adventure was to see a few Wizarding Towns where witches and wizards were majority.

I guess this will be a learning experience for him. So far, I haven't heard any snarky remarks, or scowls about the situations around us.

We go back to the station and buy tickets to Southport. The ticket master is a woman this time, and she doesn't comment about my lack of jewelry, nor does she read a book. She sits and does her nails. We buy the tickets and sit on a bench on the platform. We're heading south.

"You know we shook hands," I bring up suddenly because I can't stand the awkwardness of this situation. I add, "Why were you repulsed when I touched your shoulder? It's the same hand, and I am the same person you made a deal with—a truce, I thought?"

"I wasn't repulsed. In this situation, we have a deal. Leave it alone."

"Leave it alone," I scowl, "how can I leave something alone when my touch turned a great day into an awkward situation. What if I touched you again? Are you going to burst into flames?"

"No. Do it!" He snaps.

"I ought to slap you again."

He smirks. He sits back. He puts his hood up again and rubs his face. The sunburnt skin must really be bothering him.

My eyes go into my bag. I fish out some chap stick and apply. I take out the book the list came from and open up to section three and hide behind it. The book is more useful than a few books I've already read when it comes to charms. It's about the basics to complicated charms that have become obsolete. Nothing wrong with returning to the basics.

The train comes fifteen minutes later and its once again a full train. Its rush hour so we're going to be standing.

Once the door closes we're standing in spot. A boy to my right tries to read the title to my book. I quickly stick it back into my bag. I don't need trouble on a full train.

"Why do you have such a dirty book?" the boy questions. I know Malfoy is smirking.

"It doesn't matter what condition the book is in as long as its contents is in good condition."

He turns around this time to look out the other door.

"You must be a nerd," he says. I scowl. I give my back to him, but unfortunately I am now facing the same as Malfoy, and through the glass I see him. We meet eyes and he shakes his head.

"I'm not ashamed of who I am," I whisper.

"Neither am I," he says, "I don't have anyone vying for my blood. Have you been keeping up with the paper? Your name was mentioned a couple weeks ago."

"The author is known to fabricate events and interviews. I take that all with a grain of salt. Plus, the grammar was atrocious. Maybe she should've proofread it first.

"She did her research. There were many valid points."

"We could've had this conversation over dinner. Now isn't a good time."

"Scared you'll look around and find her points to be true?"

"No." I leave it at that. The plus side is that the train is a twenty-minute ride, and at the first stop we get seats to sit down. It's a two seater and cramped, but at least we don't have to stand. I sit next to the window so I can watch the scenery and ignore his presence. Plus, an off-duty officer takes notice of his hooded presence. I need to pretend, like he does to me most of the time, that he doesn't exist.

When we get off the train we are in a station that is populated unlike the other one. This beautiful town by the water seems as normal as can be. It's completely Muggle so the woman in the Farmer's Market is going to be harder to find than we think. She isn't going to be obvious. We have our work cut out for us. The poster alone tells us that there is going to be well over sixty stalls.

"Have you brushed up on your Muggle lifestyles? We won't need our wands for tomorrow."

The sun is setting and the air has cooled off some. It's still warm, but cool enough for me to fish my jacket out and zip it up.

"I'll be fine."

"We'll see," I comment with my head in the air. "This looks like it's going to be my turn."

"Like you'll be able to scope out sixty stands and narrow it down before day's end."

"Like you'll know what to look for?" I comment dryly.

"Someone like you," he comments just as dryly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I question.

He huffs. "Someone who doesn't fit in."

I don't have a valid argument to that because I do not fit in with Muggles. I stand out more than I want to, and have had trouble making friends over holidays back home.

Also, I cannot account to where I go to school, and what I learn.

"You have a point." I shrug, "so what?"

"That's it. Don't over analyze it. You don't have to skin everything dry."

"Too many layers to skin when it comes to you. I just want this to be the adventure it's supposed to be. I don't know why we both found it. All I know is that we must work together. Maybe we'll have a better time than we are now."

"So, spit it out!" he snaps, "what is wrong with things now."

"Blood or not, we're both equal. We both play a part in this, and no one is more superior than the other."

"As if that isn't obvious right now? Nothing from our personal lives crosses paths in this game. Hence, your question about 'my tattoo.' I thought it was obvious we're in this here and now, and nothing else matters."

His words sink deeper than I want them to. I don't want to over analyze his personal situation. At least not right now.

"Didn't feel like that when I couldn't wipe the ugly look off your face."

"It's gone now."

"Not soon enough. Dinner could've been better. We could've talked then."

"Next time."

"fine."

I ask someone walking on the street where the farmers market is going to be. She points me toward the church. We head that way. It's not hard to find. Some tents have already been erected. A few people build stands. Someone hammers their finger by accident. They let out a scream. Ouch.

There are no women building stands. The task says that it will be a 'witch.' We are not going to find her tonight.

"Time to find a room, or somewhere to call it quits for the night." I offer and he nods.

We walk for awhile looking for somewhere to spend the night. Along the dock we find a motel that is almost filled.

"We have one room left," the woman at the desk says, "you're in luck. Take it now before someone else does."  
"Is there something else in town as well?" I question fishing out the money pouch.

"No. People around here take the farmers market very seriously. Some of the freshest things in the country will be there tomorrow."

"Swell," he laments lamely.

"The room only has a twin bed. At least it's a room!" she pips in, "it could be worse."

It is worse. My eyes go to him and he's boiling beneath the surface. I guess he now realizes that he is sleeping on the floor.

We take the room and she leads us up two flights of steps because the elevator is broken.

The room is small. The bed is only a twin like she said. The nightstand is the only other piece in the room.

"Ready to rough it, rich boy?"

"I know what you were thinking at the front desk, and you have two options Gryffindor: you either share the bed, no matter how small it is, or you sleep on the floor."

My face drops. The room is already stuffy, and sleeping on the floor might be better than sticking to him. But, I can't let him have that satisfaction.

"Well Slytherin, I hope you don't snore."

The lame name calling at least tells me that things are back to the way they were a few stations ago.

0000

Malfoy falls asleep fast. I can compare him to a sloth in the way of him sleeping at the drop of a dime.

The blanket on the bed was disgusting. That's in the tub in the bathroom, along with the pillow. He uses his hooded shirt as a pillow, and he wears no socks. The gentle breeze through the window ruffles his hair, and makes only a slight improvement to the air.

He sleeps on his side with his head in the opposite direction of me. I sit against the headboard. I work on my sock and listen to people practice with instruments, and sing songs. It's a group of people having a great time.

My eyes roam to him. I can just smother him with the pillow. I can kick him off the bed, but instead I put my knitting away and turn off the lamp. I lay on my side facing the window. I listen to them start on a ballad with a violin going strong. Whomever is playing it is very good. The song is beautiful.

I drift off to sleep in a summer's daze. I wake up when the sun's rays hit my face. I sit up slowly so I don't wake him, but upon seeing his face I see that he is awake. He just looks at the wall.

"Is something wrong?" I question.

"No. I didn't say anything."

"How long have you been awake?" I question.

"Does it matter?" He snaps. He sits up roughly. He rubs at his face and disappears into the bathroom with his bag. I hear the water run.


	6. The Middle- Jimmy Eat World

Chapter 6

He's in a foul mood for a while. He looks tired, even after he cleans up. We eat at the same place where we ate dinner. We're the only ones this early in the morning. That's fine with me.

"I was thinking," I say after a mouthful of egg, "we should each take a side. Since there are two rows we'll cover more ground at a glance. We can narrow down suspects, and then we can ask them the question. If they give us an odd look we can just move on. We have to find her today."

"Let's make this even more of a contest. The loser has to sleep on the floor tonight."

"Deal," I agree, "I hope you're comfortable with the monster under the bed. You two can be friends."

"Are you calling me a monster?"

"I am."

"Good. Spread the word," he says casually, and even so, we lapse into silence for the rest of breakfast.

The place soon starts to fill up and we take our leave.

But not before bumping into Mercy. I thought we were done with her a few, many towns ago.

Guess not.

"Scum," she growls at him, and then to me, "I didn't want your boyfriend anyways. You should've heard what he was saying to me. He's all yours."

"I don't want him either," I shrug, "just stuck with him. You know how these things are."

"Just a pretty face, that's all."

"I know," I agree, "nothing on the inside."

He walks away with the shake of his head.

I catch up with him and we head toward the docks, Stands are already set up straight and high,. Signs are up, and displays are getting the final touches put on them. The air smells wonderful. I can smell the honeysuckle and lavender above everything else.

"Ready?" I question.

"Yeah." He takes off along the outer edge. I guess I am looking at the inner edge. I take my time walking. I greet a few people and glance at what is being sold. Some of the freshest produce I've ever seen is on display. A few people sell homemade soaps, jewelry, hand sewn clothes and knitted and crocheted items. I stall here because I get into conversation with the vendor. We talk about yarns, and what she is selling. Her socks are way better than anything I can make. I'll get there one day.

I know it's not her because everything about her screams normal. Most of the people here scream normal. It's as 'normal' as its going to get.

I scan the area looking for him. I don't see him, but it's mostly because the public is filling in fast. The woman was right: the people around here take the Farmer's Market very seriously.

I walk down the whole line: engage a few in conversation, look for hints as to who it can possibly be, and even enjoy the wears. A man sells tomatoes the size of his head. He catches my attention. I walk up to him.

"Welcome young lady! I hope you are having an amazing day!" He greets me brightly. His hair catch my attention, but it's because of the shining rings in it. They are too bright to be anything but normal. They shine with the reflection of the sun.

"I am, thank you. I saw your tomatoes and am very impressed. Are they home grown?"

"I grow them with love, little lady. These tomatoes are grown with heart and soul. Do you like to cook?"

"No, I don't actually. I just hope, like magic, food appears in front of me." I laugh, and he joins in with me.

"No! You have to use these!" He holds up very callused hands. "Hard work with only exceed results. Can't just hope the food is going to appear, you must do the work yourself. Here, let me show you some recipes for-"

"No," I quickly interrupt. "No, thank you. Thank you for talking to me. Can I ask you one more question?"

Put off that I'm not going to be buying anything, he grudgingly says, "Ok, fine. One question."

"The rings in your hair, what are they?"

"Baby, these are tiny healing crystals. I have well over one-thousand crystals in my hair!"

"Amazing!" I walk away. I don't even want to know how he got over "one thousand healing crystals."

I know it's not him.

After my first round I focus on finding him. I find him talking to a vendor selling pears. We pick out a few and pay with the Muggle money. He puts them into his bag, and we walk away.

"Did you find any canidates?" I question.

"No," he says, "and I bet you didn't either."

Someone dog whistles. We both look in that direction, and it's a man who is selling little trees in pots.

"I'll show you a trick for one of those pears you just put in your bag."

"No!" Snaps Malfoy. I jab him.

"What?"

"Let's hear him out. Maybe it's a man instead of a woman."

He wants to resort, but he doesn't. We go over to his stall. He pulls out a deck of cards.

"A card trick?" Malfoy queries, "why not a 'magic' trick?"

"Magic isn't real," the lady next to him says to him, and then to us, "and neither is the card trick."

"I said trick," he says sternly to her, "not magic. Shouldn't you be attentive on your customer?"

She gives him a rude gesture. She gives him no more attention. His attention comes back to us.

"Ready?"

"No," says Malfoy. I jab him again. "Yes, please edify us."

"Thank you!" He takes his playing cards and shuffles the deck. Malfoy's attention wavers to someone frying up something down the way.

The boy shuffles and shuffles. It's not smooth. Finally, he hands me the deck. "Look through and make sure all the cards are facing the same way."

I take the deck and look through all the cards. The jokers aren't in the deck. I hand them back to him face down.

"Okay, now I want you to pick a card." He fans them out and I pull one out from the middle.

"Show it to your friend."

I show Malfoy, and his attention dawdles one second. He crosses his arms, and his eyes go somewhere else.

Queen of spades.

"Now put it back in the middle."

I do.

He holds the deck up to eye level before dropping it into his other hand. He hands it to me.

"Unfortunately your card has gone missing." He shrugs. "Don't believe me? Search the deck yourself."

I scan through the cards and he's right. "So, where is it?"

He flicks his wrist and it appears in his hand.

Not impressive at all. When I placed the card back in the deck it simply wasn't uniform with the rest.

"Rubbish," Malfoy sneers and walks away.

"Sorry about him. You keep practicing." I give a practical smile and hurry to catch up.

"It wasn't good, big deal. At least now we know that it isn't him. You get to keep your pears."

"I wasn't going to give him any of them anyways. Foolish Muggle. If this is all they are worth then it's no surpr-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. Let's take a walk through together and see if we can find some suspects.

We take the full circuit. It gets harder to navigate with all the people, and the high sun is burning my face and scalp.

For him it just fuels his agitation.

We eat lunch sitting on the dock. He points down to the sand where it sparkles. It reminds me of the man's hair rings.

"The next task. It's very simple. We just have to collect five sand dollars. They heat up so we'll just turn them small with a 'reducio' spell and put them in that drink bottle. Do you still have it?"

"Brillant." I agree, "let's get this one done, and then try our hand one more time at the Farmer's Market.

The sand just sparkles in the sun. One sand dollar is found under the dock, but the next four are found further along until we are technically in another town called 'Devon.' Lucky for us, they stick out of the sand, and using a random shell we shrink them down and put them in the bottle. We didn't need to touch them. We used our common sense.

We walk back to Southport, and the market is still in full effect. Its nearing six in the evening and even though the sun is not over-head anymore it's still warm, and without words from his mouth I know he's ready to call it a day.

Why does this have to be so difficult? Yes, I clearly understand a witch wants to be in hiding, but no one can be that good. Somehow, someway, in 'everyday life' you are eventually going to slip up. Some magic is going to slip. While most of it is plausible, and most undetected there has got to be a spark in plain sight.

Unless you play it down! If you make everyone believe it's not there; if you implant the seed of doubt it will be there.

"Why didn't I think of it before!" I exclaim.

His eyes go to me. "I know who it is! I hope you enjoy sleeping on the floor."

He scowls. "Who is it?" He rubs his cheeks. I should give him some aloe to put on his face tonight.

"Follow me." I can't wait to finish this task and retire for the night.

I lead the way back to the woman, who is next to the boy who still isn't impressive with his 'card trick.'

With his attention on a couple with matching shirts I lean in close to her and whisper. "Can I buy something off the list."

Her eyes widen excitedly. She smiles with brilliantly, white teeth. "Can I see your list, and then I will give you the 'healing crystal.'

I fish through my bag and show her the list. I put it away and she gives me a pink crystal on a black cord. "I haven't seen this list in many years. Good luck. I hope you are having a great time."

"No." Malfoy says.

"We're trying," I say. I whisper, "what house were you in?"

"Hufflepuff."

I give Malfoy a look. I dare him to keep his mouth shut. He smirks. His 'superior than thou' complex is showing.

"Thank you." We talk a little more and then we retire back to our room.

"Guess you are sleeping on the floor."

"I lied. You are still stuck with me."

"Stuck is the right word."

Like last night he falls asleep quickly. The bedding still lays in the bathroom. I've showered and am glad that nothing crawled out of the drain.

Even though I am tired I do not sleep. It's very warm tonight. If anything, I am going to be the one who sleeps on the floor.

Unfortunately, I know that the floor could possibly be filthier than the bedding and the tub.


	7. Say You Won't Let Go- James Arthur

Chapter 7

Almost three o' clock and I still haven't fallen asleep. There is no breeze and the air is stale and suffocating. The window is open and held up by the two phone books I found in the nightstand.

I've tried to knit, but my hands are to moist to hold the needles. I tried to read but I cannot focus. Staring out the window lost its appeal because the storm clouds gathering have obscured the moon.

Luckily tonight it's not a Full Moon. Too many miserable things happen on the Full Moon.

I drink some more water and eat one of the pears out of his bag. I pin my hair up off my neck and sit against the headboard. I watch him again for something; anything that will show me the monster he is, and who he will grow up to be. But, he falls asleep before me, and he hasn't disappeared from this game which boggles me.

I lay on my side and shut my eyes tight. I just need to fall asleep now. I need a few hours of sleep before we move on to Berlin. Berlin, by train is a good two hours. I know I am going to sleep the whole way. I need rest right now.

I roll over and face his back. Finally, I sit up.

He sits up. "Go to sleep Granger. I know a quick spell that will knock you out for a few hours unconscious."

"I know the same spell, and 'no'. Why are you awake?"

"Because of your presence. Stop moving. Stop pacing. Stop going to the window…." He lays back down on the same side. He bunches the hooded shirt up under his head.

"How can you just fall asleep so quickly?" I question.

"You close your eyes," he replies mockingly.

"I'm going to use that spell on you in another minute."

Something is knocked down in the room next to ours. There is an amplification of cursing right through the walls.

And then someone is shouting from the next room. There are footsteps and pounding on the door. I really know now that I am not going to get much sleep.

I look down at him and he's fallen right back to sleep- even though there is bickering in the hall and more doors being flung open.

0000

I know I doze off a little after four. I am rudely awakened by cursing- except it is by Malfoy. With sudden movement from him on the bed I sit up. My eyes are so tired. I force them open and see that our bags are on the bed; as well as my shoes. His have stayed on his feet. I know I should've kept mine on but I can't sleep with my shoes on.

The floor is wet. It's like a mini ocean.

"Must've broken a water pipe."

"Foolish Muggles," he grumbles. "Get your shoes on and let's leave this dump."

"Why don't you tak-"

"I am not stepping on this floor. We can dry them, in case you have forgotten."

Smart ass. I should have known that.

We leave in the chaos. We walk through many of the vendors in which some hold what they vend, and they yell at the management.

Outside the sky is heavily clouded. The air is heavy. It is definingly going to storm. I gather my hair and twist it into a bun. It's already hot. I haven't gotten any sleep, and I am not ready for the day.

To my 'great joy' he isn't either. We say nothing as we go to breakfast. We eat in silence and then head to the station. I buy the tickets and we wait for ten minutes.

The train isn't crowded. Perfect. I grab the window seat and he sits on the end seat opposite of me.

"I'll fall asleep first this time." I mock him. He doesn't care. He just looks at me too long, and then says, "I want to read the book in your bag."

"Sure," I say as I open my bag. I pull it out and hold it out to him. "Do you want to finish my sock for me as well."

He just opens the book to somewhere in the middle. Even though his feet are up on the seat I put my jacket there and lay down on it and curl my legs up on the seat. Since it's a three seater I just about fit.

"You promised not to leave me sleeping on the train."

"Shut up and go to sleep," he says behind the book.

I listen to the sounds of the train and they lure me to sleep. The next thing I know he is waking me up by shaking me roughly. I sit up roughly and wipe my chin. I wasn't drawling, my chin could just be sweaty.

The bun is hanging awkwardly from my head so I let it out and fluff out my hair. The humidity is making it twenty times wider than it is.

"Is Berlin the next stop?" I question.

"Yes."

"Okay." I stuff my jacket back into my bag. We get off the train at Berlin and it's raining. Pouring.

"Bring an umbrella?"

"No."

0000

Around seven we go into Bespoke Pub. The place is crowded. We are not looking for the first floor, but for the basement and a man named Thomas.

Somehow we make our way to the bar. A man with his beard in a braid comes up to me.

"I'm looking for a man named Thomas."

"That's me," he says. He raps the bar with his knuckes. "What can I do for you."

Malfoy hands him the folded list. He opens it, scans it quickly, folds it back in half and hands it back. "Great! Follow me."

We follow him out the building. "The entrance is in the back. The Muggles look right past it. You're of age, I presume because you have the list."

"Yes." I tell him.

We go through the grimy entrance. The place is dark and dank. There are quite a few Witches and Wizards here. Some are wearing some very interesting outfits. I don't look at Malfoy. I don't want to know where his eyes are roaming toward.

"The rules are simple: two drinks minimal. You must finish them before the start. I will call out a question, the first to answer it gets the points. The first to fifty points wins. Simple. You win the prize money, and tonight, the top winner gets a special silver flask. If you win you will see why it's so special."

"What's the buy in."

"Five galleons."

"Okay." I pay the man and take a seat at the bar. He sits next to me. "This is just like school, isn't it? Know-it-all Granger is going to answer every single question he calls out."

"Is that an off-hand compliment?" I question.

"No. Just something obvious."

The bartender puts two glasses in front of me. Luckily for me they aren't tall glasses, but all the same it's a lot.

He orders himself a Fire Whisky.

I look at the glasses.

"Get going Granger." He says with a smirk, and the shake of his head.

I take a sip of the first one. It burns a comfortable burn down my throat.

He chugs half of his. "Oh, just do it like this." He downs the rest of it.

"Um."

"You're still going to do it. You're still going to answer everything, and when you throw up your guts I will just be on my way."

I want to shove him off the chair.

"We're going to get another room and you can sleep on the floor. Just get going."

"Don't like the attention you're getting?" I question.

"Don't like the attention you're getting. Too many women eyeing me."

"Don't even finish your sentence. Just be quiet." I take his tip and down the first one. This one warms me instantly. It's too strong for my liking. At least we had a filling meal before this

I drink the second one a little more paced, and finish a few minutes before the start. There are no teams in this place; just everyone for themselves. Competing are seven of us. Everyone else here is here for a good time, and to see just who can hold the most knowledge with their drinks.

"I see we have a lady here for the first time. Men, be gentle."

I already feel the effects of the drinks. My head is already lighter than when I walked in. I feel happier than I should feel in this dingy place, and my confidence has soared.

"Question number one: What is the disarming spell?"

"Expelliarmus," automatically comes out of my mouth.

"Correct."

"I was going to say that!" the man to my left grumbles. He moves his glasses up his face and raps the counter. "I'll get the next. That was an easy one for a girl."

Malfoy next to me leans back in his chair.

"Question number two: You're caught in a dark alley late at night, what spell to you use to light your way?"

Is he serious? That's another easy one.

"Lumos," comes out of my mouth quicker than any of them could move their lips. Seriously? That was so easy.

Thomas, taken by how quickly I have answered the first two questions looks to the men who look a little put-off, before putting his eyes back on me. "I'm sorry lady, by the next one is for the men: How big is a Quidditch Pitch."

Not put off at all I recite, "Five hundred feet by one-hundred and eighty."

My eyes go to Malfoy and he's still sitting back looking indifferent. He watches the people around us. He is probably judging them all in his head.

Grumbles are quickly hushed by the next question: "Who is the only person to survive the killing curse?"

"Harry Potter."

I thought this would be much more difficult. Even with the alcohol I can still figure it out.

Maybe I'm just so full of myself to begin with?

A few more questions down the line I think I'm answering them outright, but Malfoy next to me chuckles. A lot.

"If the lady gets the next question right she will win the game, and take the prizes. The next question is: When was first Goblin Rebellion and where was it?"

I must recall the lesson we learned in History of Magic, and the location. I search my mind.

"Seventeen fifty-two." The man at the end of the line says with glee. He gives me a devilish ghee.

"No!" I shout. "Wrong! And you didn't name a location. The correct answer is Sixteen twelve. The location was Hogsmeade Village, and the exact location was The Three Broomsticks."

He watches Tom just as I am.

"The little lady is right! Winner by a long one!"

Malfoy looks at me dully. "Are we done?"

I nod stupidly. My head is spinning now. I think I can get up, and I think I can walk, but I don't think I can walk straight.

"Can you collect the money and flask?" I whisper to him.

He laughs out right.

I swat him, but I think I miss. Jerk.

He does anyways. Thomas hands him the stuff and is talking, but I can't understand anything he is saying.

We leave. I don't want to talk to anyone, and I don't want to know how my opponents are feeling about my victory.

"Do you want to go back to the room?" He questions.

"No! And don't you laugh either! I need to walk. Let's take a stroll around before heading back. I am going to hurl at some point. You better not leave me like you said. I will set you on fire."

"You can't even walk straight; do you think you can set me on fire?"

"Yes."

We walk. I am counting on him knowing the way. I am following along side by side.

"Why'd you laugh at me?" I question

He laughs again. " Which time Granger?"

"Very funny."

We have wandered to the park where there are a few benches overlooking a baseball diamond and playground. We take a seat.

"I'm serious, tell me what is so funny?"

The air is humid again. The rain just made matters worse. I pull up my hair off my face. I'm not feeling so good anymore.

I don't even wait for his answer. I go to the nearest garbage can and throw up. A lot.

At least I feel a little bit better. Sweaty, and gross, but a whole lot better.


	8. In Too Deep- Sum 41

Chapter 8

The sun is too bright this morning. I pull the blanket over my head and curl my legs in. The blanket is cool and very smooth. I don't want to open my eyes against said bright sun, which is going to make my head throb, but since I can't stand the taste of my own mouth anymore I sit up slowly. I run a hand through my hair pushing it back. It only springs back around me. Eyes still closed, I braid my hair down my shoulder and secure it with the wrap-around from around my wrist. I open my eyes now, and blink a few times for adjustment. My head still throbs.

On the table, next to my bed my wand lays next to a glass of water. My eyes look away and around the room. Malfoy sits on his bed with my book open. Noticing me notice him he lowers the book.

"What time is it?" I question. I take the glass of water, my eyes on him the whole time, and drink a few sips. The water is still cold. It must've been put there not too long ago.

"Noon."

"Really?" I rub my eyes and stretch.

"You're not much of a drinker."

"No, I'm not. I could always find something else better to do."

He bursts out laughing. I've never seen him laugh like this before. He laughs so hard it brings tears to his eyes, and my head throbs even further.

I pull up my bag off the floor and search for some pain pills. I have nothing to eat in my bag, and I know I cannot take them on an empty stomach.

"Are you done yet? And besides, do you have any more of those pears left in your bag?"

He goes into his bag and tosses me one that is soft with heavy dark patches. I eat it anyways.

"What exactly is so funny? Maybe I can use a laugh right about now as well."

"What is there not to laugh at? Don't you remember last night?"

"Besides throwing up, and you laughing at me before we started, no, nothing much. I know I will eventually. Until then, why don't you tell me?"

He narrows his eyes. "Why do you have to be right all the time? Why do you have to know it all, and make sure people know you know it all?"

"What exactly did I say?" I question. The pear didn't satisfy me. The only thing it enables me to do is take the pills. I take two.

"You made sure to answer every question as soon as it was out of his mouth. It was like a script and you were reading your lines."

"Well, it was a contest, and we had to win so we can finish the scavenger hunt, so why not? And why not be the winner by far? It shows that I pay attention in school, and I know what I am taught."

"Obviously you didn't notice you were creating enemies, and you obviously didn't get my warning early on."

"I was drunk. Besides, I wasn't creating enemies. I best them out of their judgmental minds. Even from the start he warned them to go easy on me because I am a young lady. It isn't fair that I was going to be treated differently."

Before he can say something else, even before he can put his finger down on the page to mark his spot I add, "those were the easiest questions around. I was really hoping that it was going to be a challenge."

"Miss Know-it-All once again, but, when you get drunk you get louder and more outspoken. You took it more serious than you thought."

"So? What was, and is still funny to you?"

He holds his spot, and then his eyes go to me. "You raised your hand one too many times." He says the words, there's a pause, and then he bursts out laughing once more.

My cheeks burn red, but I don't laugh. So what!? I had too much to drink too quickly.

"And…."

"And…" he mocks me, "what Granger? Oh yeah!" He suppresses laughter, says, "you couldn't wait to tell me a secret of yours."

"What?" I try to recall what he is talking about. I know last night after throwing up I didn't want to talk. I didn't even want to walk. I wanted to fall asleep in the park. I don't know what I could've possibly said to him.

"You really want to know?" he tempts. In his head he is really enjoying this. Too bad none of his cronies are here to enjoy him make me suffer. Good thing no one else is around, period. I don't know how I could ever even explain this to Ron or Harry.

Good thing too that this stays in the here and now.

"Not really," I say. My head reels. I lay back down and use the blanket to cover my face. I'm so thirsty, and hungry. I need a shower and a plan on what we are going to do next.

I hear movement on his part. He gets closer and I feel the weight of the book on the bed. Why doesn't he just put it back? He already invaded my privacy by taking it out in the first place.

"What's the plan?" I question.

"Whenever you decide to get out of bed, and somewhat presentable, we can go eat, and go get the train to Berlin. We can get the screw before midnight."

"That's obvious," I mock his tone of the word he used on me twice, "what about all the Muggles around. The screw is up on a ledge near a gargoyle. We can't use magic in front of the Muggles, so what are YOU going to do?"

I move the blanket off my face because it doesn't smell too good. I smell myself and realize that it's me as well. I need to shower.

"YOU," he mocks right back, "are going to create a distraction, like I did for the charm bracelet. Take a page out of the book of the lame man at Farmer's Market; do a card trick." He cannot keep the mockery out of his voice. Luckily for him, I'm still at ten-percent, otherwise I would smack him.

"Maybe I'll charm a snake?"

"As if that was possible." He comments. He hitches up his bag. "I'll be downstairs in the Common Area."

0000

I take a cold shower and re-braid my hair. After brushing my teeth I feel better about myself. I still feel sick from the drinks, but at least I can't taste my mouth anymore, and I don't smell.

I find him outside sitting on a bench in his own head. I wonder if he gets stuck up there sometimes. I wonder if he thinks about the things he does, and his opinion on people and creatures of the world. I know his family values brought him up in life, but at one point, or another, has he ever stopped to think on his own?

I'll never get answers to these questions.

I go over to him. Once he sees me we head down the street to a small restaurant. While he gets a light breakfast I order one more hearty, and devour it right before his eyes.

I just hope I don't bring it up right before his eyes.

I buy two waters at the station, and we are on our way quickly. On the train I work on my sock. He lays down the same way he has done previous.

"Taking a nap already?" I question.

"If I have to listen to you clicking needles for the next hour and a half I am going to throw them out the door of the next stop."

I click them together mockingly.

He puts his hood up and shuts his eyes. I work on the sock and manage to close it up completely two stops before ours. I admire the sock before putting it away in my bag. I've come a long way in my knitting. My heels have improved greatly.

I start on the second sock's ribbing, and put it away one stop before.

"Mal-"

"I'm up," he says sitting up slowly.

"Okay."

We get off with people looking at him because of the hood. It's too warm to be wearing a hood, and he already walks with a swagger. It makes the stares much worse. I'm the only normal thing about us.

Berlin is a very busy place with shops, a large library, a large church and many, many small houses. I don't see a park so far.

It's going to be a long night.

Even though its after six there are many people out and about eating on benches and outdoor restaurants.

I approach an older woman and her friend. "Excuse me, my friend told us she was going to meet us at a park with many benches. See, we're not from around here, could you possibly tell me where that is?"

"Oh sweetie, very simple, just follow the road down one mile. You cannot miss it. There's a playground, a lake, many ducks and a baseball field."

"Thank you."

Just the thought of walking that length makes me feel tired. I still feel a light headache, and a thirst I can't seem to quench. I've given him one of the bottles of water, but I regret it so much.

"Do you have any more water left?"

He chuckles. He hands me the full bottle of water. I drink half before giving it back.

"Good thing there's nothing else on the list that requires you drinking."

He starts laughing again. I'm going to push him into the lake. I burp into my fist. I can still taste the fire whisky.

This whole thing better be worth it. If we run out of money and must sleep in a park I am not going to be happy.

And neither will he.


End file.
